


When Good Witches Go Bad

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Girl Penis, Handcuffs, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Riding, Scissoring, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Willow and Tara don't appreciate it when Faith calls them vanilla and that she can't see them being a 'spicy' couple in the bedroom, so they decide to show Faith a good time the way only a pair of witches can. PWP. G!P. Intersex Faith. Femslash. Pure Very M-rated smut.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Tara Maclay, Faith Lehane/Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane/Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	When Good Witches Go Bad

Faith didn't want to look at them. Okay, that was a lie, she did want to look, but she didn't want to admit it out loud. She could practically feel her sweet tooth rotting as she watched Willow and Tara act like an old married couple without the sass or the wrinkles.

They were all sitting together at a table enjoying a lunch break. The table that the witches occupied was the only one Faith could find that wasn't packed with potentials waiting to be trained. While Faith enjoyed having a leadership role, she still liked to have some alone time and this was the best she could manage. Willow was seated on the chair with Tara sitting on her lap, their arms wrapped around each other as they gazed into each other's eyes, mumbling some cute shit that Faith couldn't help but smirk at.

After a while, Faith couldn't hold her tongue any longer. ''How do you manage it?''

Willow finally tore her eyes away from Tara as the witches glanced at Faith curiously. ''What do you mean?''

''Surely there's only so much sweetness one person can take before they OD on sugary goodies.''

While Willow didn't seem to catch on straight away on what Faith meant, Tara understood and simply shrugged, hugging Willow more. ''Well, we like sweets and sugar.''

''Yeah,'' Willow nodded, pecking Tara on the cheek before turning to Faith again. ''What's so wrong with that?''

Faith chuckled and held up her hands in defence. ''Nothing, hey, whatever floats your boats, paddle away. I just wonder if it gets old fast. Sometimes you've got to add a little spice to that sugar.''

''We can add spice!'' Willow replied. ''We're already plenty spicy, right babe?'' She asked her girlfriend who nodded eagerly.

Faith shook her head. ''Yeah, I'm not convinced. You two are about as vanilla as they come. I could package you as frozen goods and no one would notice the difference.''

Willow pouted at the slayer. ''You don't believe we can be spicy?''

Giving them both an amused grin, Faith finished her meal and rose to her feet, turning away but not before giving the couple some parting words. ''Let's faces, I can never see you good witches becoming bad bitches.''

Willow and Tara didn't say anything as they watched Faith march off to begin another training session with the potentials. Though they could tell by Faith's snarky tone that she wasn't being malicious about their love life, they couldn't deny that their pride has taken a bruising.

''That was uncalled for.'' Tara whispered, stroking Willow's red locks. ''Don't listen to her.''

''I can't not listen to her. I've taken less of a beating from vampires trying to kill me.''

Not wanting her girlfriend to feel jaded, Tara placed her finger underneath Willow's chin and guided her gaze so that they could lock eyes. Instantly, Willow felt her hurt pride heal as she became lost in the beauty and tranquillity that was Tara's cute face. She smiled and leaned in for a tender kiss. Although, it didn't stay tender for long. Whether it was because of Faith's remarks she wasn't sure, but Willow wanted to make the kiss more heated. Her hands started to roam, moving downwards until she was inches away from cupping Tara's ass.

''Wait,'' Tara giggled, realizing what Willow was planning. ''Tonight when we're alone. Someone could be watching.''

Willow nuzzled her nose against Tara's. ''Hey, if Faith watched, maybe then she can see we're…''

They both stopped kissing and stared at each other. They could almost see the lightbulb switch on above their heads.

**XXX**

Faith mumbled as she rolled on her bed…well, she tried to roll anyway.

She felt a slight discomfort around her wrists that prevented her from turning her body over. Her eyes fluttered open, but when she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, her arms wouldn't reach very far. She woke up instantly and looked up towards the headboard of her bed to find that she was handcuffed to her bed, and she then felt some movement coming near the foot of her bed. Her head snapped down, expecting to find some kind of evil that couldn't distinguish between kink and kill. Instead, the sight before her made her jaw drop.

''Hello sleepyhead,'' Willow cooed.

She and Tara were kneeling at the foot of the bed, staring down at the handcuffed Faith with a sparkle in their eyes. But, it wasn't the fact they were in Faith's bedroom that made the slayer do a double-take, it was their lack of clothing that really caught her off guard. Faith had gone to bed fully clothed and hadn't been changed, yet, Willow and Tara's attire was far more revealing. The witches wore skimpy lingerie that highlighted their glorious figures perfectly. A purple pair of bra and panties for Willow, while Tara was happy in a light blue pair. Their hands stroked each other's bodies, feeling each other up and gazing each other as they did so. It was safe to say that Faith was now fully awake.

The slayer chuckled. ''Yeah, nice try. Buffy and I have tried the handcuffs before. They don't work out for obvious reasons.'' She then tugged on the handcuffs, expecting them to snap like paperweights, however, she was stunned to find that they wouldn't break.

Willow wagged her finger at Faith like she was scolding a disobedient child. ''They're infused with magic. You won't be breaking them unless we say otherwise.''

Faith gulped. She couldn't hide the fact that this was getting to her. She could feel excitement rush all over her body, evident by the bulge that was beginning to take shape beneath her pants. She sighed amusedly. ''Okay, I get it. You win. You have some spice, I'll give you that. Since we're all here, why don't we enjoy ourselves then.''

''No.'' Willow said.

Faith's brow creased in confusion. ''No?''

Tara rested her head on Willow's shoulder, planting feather like kisses on her girlfriend's skin. The moment Willow began moaning when she felt Tara's lips on her, Faith opened her mouth to protest, only for Tara to silence her with a simple gesture of placing her finger to her lips. There was no magic spell, Faith was just tongue-tied by what she was seeing. ''Just lay back and watch. You're about to see a pair of good witches go bad.''

While this wasn't the most ideal of positions for Faith, she couldn't deny that she was turned on by all of this, and if she was being offered a show like this, who was she to deny it? Rather than fight it any further, she did what she was told, resting her head back against her pillow and never looking away from Willow and Tara as their lips finally met.

The witches kissed passionately. Faith could just about see Willow's tongue come into view, brushing against Tara's lips so that she could ask for entry. Not only did Tara accept it, but she even sucked in Willow's tongue a little bit too. That display made Faith's hardening cock twitch. Her best hope would be that she would grow to full size and break out of the confines of her pants. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened. She couldn't get it out herself, and Willow and Tara's hands were busy with each other.

Willow reached behind Tara and unclasped her bra. The moment it fell, the redhead latched her lips around Tara's nipple, sucking hard and earning more very pleased moans from Tara. When she pulled back, she had left a red lipstick mark on Tara's breast. As she moved on to swirl her tongue around the other nipple, Tara's hand drifted downwards between Willow's legs. Her hand rubbed over the fabric of Willow's now drenched panties. She moved her hand slowly, taking her time. Her body trembled as Willow bit on her nipple and tugged on it. Tara licked her lips as her patience finally seemed to break. With a quick flick of her hand, she snapped off Willow's bra and panties and pushed her down onto the bed not too far away from Faith. While they wanted to enjoy themselves first, they still wanted Faith to be able to see and watch them.

A groan escaped Faith. She didn't think Tara had it in her to be so dominant, she can't recall the girl ever raising her voice let alone being able to take charge like this. She quite liked it. And it only got better for her when Tara glanced in her direction and smirked. It was so different from what she was used to, but then she thought that Willow had probably seen that look hundreds of times. Damn, she wished she was in red's spot now.

Tara crawled on top of Willow, pressing her body down on her girlfriend's as she kissed her. They enjoyed the kiss while it lasted because Tara was soon on the move, sliding downwards and peppering Willow's neck with very light kisses. Her touches were so soft, it felt like Willow was being groped by a cloud. She arched her back, pushing her chest upwards. Her breasts were larger than Tara's giving her plenty to kiss. Her tongue danced all over Willow's creamy cleavage and circled around the hard buds. After she left Willow's nipples nice and wet, she licked down the redhead's stomach and coming closer to her destination. Willow was quick to spread her legs before wrapping them around Tara's head as the witch dived in. She kissed Willow's pussy. Her girlfriend was already wet. Tara's tongue moved up and down slowly. She knew what her girlfriend liked and how she liked it.

Faith listened to Willow moan and watched her body buck under the pleasure of Tara's expert tongue. Faith ground her hips, rubbing her cock under her clothing, trying to feel some kind of friction as she strained and struggled to contain herself. She didn't expect to be under such a strong spell. However, it wasn't witchcraft, it was just pure lust and arousal.

''Yes, Tara!'' Willow moaned, gripping tightly onto Tara's hair and pushing her down. She thrust her hips against Tara's face and felt her girlfriend's tongue push inside of her. Her juices flowed own Tara's chin.

''Do you like that?'' Tara asked. Faith didn't know who Tara was asking the question to, but she nodded along with Willow regardless.

Deciding to up the ante, Tara sucked on one of her fingers before teasing Willow's clit, making little circles before she then started to finger her lover. Willow gasped and pulled Tara's hair tighter. She felt Tara's fingers and tongue penetrate her repeatedly, thrusting deeper inside of her. They would have to remember to clean up Faith's bed afterwards because they could already tell that things were going to get very messy.

Faith also licked her lips as she watched on. It was an action that was caught by Willow. She smiled in amusement at Faith's desperation, then her eyes drifted down between Faith's legs where a prominent tent could be noticed. After a moment longer to enjoy the feeling of Tara inside of her, Willow patted her head. ''Babe, I think Faith is trying to tell us something.''

''Damn right I'm trying to tell you something,'' Faith groaned. ''There's 10 inches of me trying to break free. Come on, we're strong women, we should support and be there for each other, right?''

Lifting her head, Tara licked her drenched lips and wiped off Willow's juices that we leaking from her face with the back of her head. ''That is true. We have been unfair to you. Those pants look so restrictive.''

''They're a bitch.''

Willow and Tara laughed before giving each other a look that left Faith feeling both aroused and scared. The witches reached over to undo the buckle around Faith's jeans, and the slayer had never felt such relief as when they pulled them down her legs along with her boxers underneath. Her massive, hard cock came to life, taking a breath of freedom and standing up for Willow and Tara. The girls took a moment to simply stare at it, amazed at its size and girth. Faith's pride returned when she saw how she had got them to break their dominative act.

''Now, why don't we undo these cuffs and you can get a piece of me too?''

Willow hummed. ''Why do that when we can get a piece of you while you're still cuffed?''

Faith rolled her eyes. ''Okay, whatever, keep the cuffs on.''

When Tara reached her hand out to grab Faith's throbbing cock, the slayer lifted her hips up. The witch's touch couldn't come soon enough. She couldn't hold back with her moans as she waited for Tara's soft fingers to grasp her. However, her moans turned into whimpers when Willow grabbed Tara and pulled her away from Faith.

''Come on, red!'' Faith whined.

''Wait, there's one more thing I want to do!'' Willow said, pinning Tara down to the bed and stripping her until she was also fully nude. Tara giggled as she let her girlfriend take command, it was only fair as she got to be on top a moment ago.

As they enjoyed themselves, Faith could no longer tell if she'd died and woken up in heaven or hell. She squirmed and pulled on the cuffs, trying to break free now more than ever. She looked back at the witches and watched as Willow moved between Tara's legs, lifting one leg up and resting it against her shoulder as she started to grind her pussy against Tara's. Tara threw her head back and clutched at the bed sheets as Willow bucked her hips, tribbing and grinding. Faith could hear the wet sounds coming from between their legs.

''Goddess, wow…'' Tara moaned. She reached up to grope Willow's breasts. Her thumb tweaked the hard bud that bounced in her palm as she rocked her hips back and forth, timing it perfectly with Willow's movements.

While Faith had learned to accept her body and wouldn't change anything about herself, she had often wondered if scissoring felt as good as it looked, or if that was just a myth conjured by pornos. Judging by the ecstatic expressions Willow and Tara wore, it seemed to be that they were having a very pleasant time together. The same couldn't be said for the slayer. As much as she loved watching, it got to a point where she would do anything to be part of the action. Her cock was pulsing, begging for attention.

''Alright! I'm sorry!'' Faith whimpered. ''I'm sorry I called you vanilla. I won't do it again. Please, I can't take it anymore. I need…I need…''

Willow continued to grind her pussy against Tara's as she glanced over at Faith. ''What do you need?''

''I need some sugar too! Please.''

Tara bit her bottom lip, supressing her moans, feeling herself gush all over Willow's thigh. ''She said please.''

''She did,'' Willow nodded. ''Though, I think she's going to be mad at us when we free her. Maybe we should do something to appease her?''

Faith's eyes widened. ''You're not going to make a blood sacrifice, are you?''

''No!'' Willow and Tara gasped.

''Good, cause I ain't that freaky in the bedroom.''

When Willow and Tara unhooked themselves off from each other and moved over to Faith, the slayer had never known such relief as when she felt them wrap their hands around her shaft. Her head slammed back into her pillow and she moaned as she felt two hands move up and down her cock, pumping the massive length. Willow's thumb brushed over the tip, using the pre-cum for added lubrication. She felt their hot breaths against it and Faith's skin tingled at the sensation. Faith's body jolted when she felt Tara's tongue lick up the shaft and it only got better when Willow sealed her lips around the head, taking more of Faith's cock in her mouth.

Willow and Tara's mouth's never left. If one of them wasn't sucking on the shaft, taking it into their mouth, they were licking all around. Faith's cock was wet all over in no time. She felt Tara bob her head up and down, bringing the tip of the shaft to the back of her throat over and over again. As her tongue swirled around the head inside of her mouth, Willow ducked underneath to slobber her mouth over Faith's juicy balls. Willow sucked on one, and then on the second, she attempted to take them both in her mouth but failed. When the witches swapped, Faith was stunned when she felt Tara could fit both of her balls in her mouth.

It's always the quiet ones that take things to the next level.

''Oh yeah, that's it!'' Faith groaned, thrusting her cock. Willow and Tara had their lips latched onto either side, slobbering on the shaft and letting Faith rub her cock against their mouths.

Willow stopped sucking and turned to her girlfriend. ''Tara, would you like to do the honors.''

''Gladly,'' Tara replied. She gave the tip of Faith's cock a quick kiss before she then got up and lowered herself onto the shaft. She and Faith groaned heavily as the slayer's cock easily slid inside of her.

Tara had Willow for support as she sunk further down until she had the whole length inside of her. She almost found herself overwhelmed by the intense pleasure caused by Faith's size. But, the hunger to keep going drove her wild with lust. She held Willow's hand and kissed her girlfriend on the lips as she began bouncing on Faith. Her wet pussy was wrapped snugly around Faith's cock, feeling every inch as it thrust deeper inside of her, filling her completely. Tara rode Faith, letting the slayer buck her hips into her and fuck her.

''It feels so good.'' She moaned against Willow's lips.

''You're telling me.'' Faith groaned. It felt amazing. Tara was tight yet wet and warm. Her only real complaint was that her hands were still tied so she couldn't hold Tara's waist and wasn't able to properly slam into the girl and give her all she's got.

Before long, Tara slowed her movements and gave Willow one more kiss before pulling away. ''Your turn!''

''Are you sure?'' Willow asked, but Tara was already getting off of Faith's cock.

Before Faith could complain, Tara quickly moved over so that her dripping pussy was now directly above the slayer's face. ''I've got another seat.'' Tara said before she dropped down and started riding Faith's face. Faith didn't waste any time putting her tongue to good use, lapping up Tara's flowing juices.

Willow hurried to assume the same position her girlfriend had moments ago. She dropped down onto Faith's cock and also needed a moment to adjust to the immense size penetrating her. The couple leaned forward and shared a heated kiss on top of Faith as they rode her from top to bottom, literally and figuratively. Faith had to work double time to please both girls, fucking Tara with her tongue whilst also fucking Willow with her cock. She listened to their muffled moans as she bucked into Willow's pussy. If she'd known that the redhead felt this could, she would have taken her in the Sunnydale library and left the choice to Buffy if she wanted to watch or join in. But, if that had happened, she might not have known Tara, and Faith had to admit, they did make a cute couple.

That still didn't mean she forgave them for handcuffing her.

Willow moaned as she slammed her hips down onto Faith and felt the slayer thrust her cock hard and fast inside of her. ''How much stamina do you have?''

Faith lifted Tara just enough for her to speak. ''Enough to leave you two quivering messes. But, if you want my all, you'll need to undo my cuffs.''

When Willow and Tara slowed their riding on her, Faith could tell that something was on their mind and she wanted to know.

Tara got off of Faith's face and looked down at her nervously. ''We'll free your hands, but…when we do, we want to try something with you. And if you're not okay with it, you don't have to go through with it.''

Faith glanced back and forth between the couple snickered. ''Are you sure it's not a blood sacrifice?''

''No,'' Willow stressed. ''We wanted to have that feeling of us all having a climax together. But, that would be difficult since there's two of us and only one of you.''

Faith shrugged. ''So what? Are you going to make a copy of me?''

''No, that could cause a whole other kind of mess. We were thinking of something smaller,'' Willow replied, glancing down at Faith's throbbing cock before adding, ''Okay, smaller might not be the right word.''

''Whatever, I'm too horny to say no.'' Faith said.

With a flick of her wrist, Willow freed Faith. The handcuffs evaporated into powdering dust. At least they didn't leave a mess behind, though Faith's bedsheets were stained and pulled all over the place and when she sat up, Faith could see that the bed had been moved from its original spot. She smirked, feeling proud that she could rock the bed even when tied down. She glanced over at the witches and saw them give each other a quick nod before they wrapped their hands around Faith's cock again. Faith moaned feeling their hands pump her shaft, but then she was taken aback when they started chanting in some language that she didn't know. A warm sensation flowed over her body like she had just stepped into a really hot shower. Then, she felt her cock tingle. She almost buckled. She had no idea if this was part of their plan, but she was enjoying it nevertheless.

They suddenly pulled their hands back and stared down at Faith's private area. Faith stared down to see what they had done. ''Oh?''

''That's all you can say?'' Willow gasped. ''We thought you'd freak out at first.''

''No, this seems on par with what I expected.'' Faith said reaching down to see if it felt as real as it looked.

With both hands, she found herself grasping two cocks jutting out from her body, nestled on top of each other with some space between them. They were both hard and erect, throbbing intensely. Faith let out a moan when she touched both of her members. It seemed like the feeling doubled from what it was before. She could feel everything and it left her almost trembling.

''This isn't permanent right?''

''Well…'' Tara hesitated and that's when Faith's eyes widened with fright. The couple then started laughing. ''No, it's not permanent.''

''You're both pushing your luck.'' Faith threatened, though that didn't stop Willow and Tara from laughing. It was hard for Faith to keep up her tough girl act around them when at this stage they knew her so well. ''So, I can do you both at the same time.''

Willow nodded as she twisted her body and got on top of Tara. The redhead placed her hands and knees on the bed, looking down at her girlfriend with a warm smile as she wiggled her ass at Faith and lowered it until her thighs were resting on Tara's. ''Oh, uh…did you want to do the balls too?''

Faith looked down. ''Nah. I was going to ask about that, but then the image in my head didn't look appealing and I'm not brave enough to compare the reality.''

The time for banter was over for Faith. She could feel the pressure building as she moved behind Willow and Tara. After some fumbling so that she could aim her top cock for Willow's pussy and her bottom one for Tara's, she pushed herself forward and entered them both at the same time. The witches gasped with pleasure as they were both filled, but their moans of pleasure were nothing compared to Faith's. She couldn't describe it, but all she did know was that she loved it. She could feel both of her cocks being wrapped in a wet warmth. As she thrust her hips, pushing herself fully inside of them, Willow and Tara adjusted their hips. Once they were all certain that this was the best position, Faith started to fuck them hard and fast.

''How does it feel?'' Tara panted, wrapping her arms around Willow's neck and pulling her down so the redhead could kiss her.

Faith grunted as she slammed her hips into them. ''Unreal. Like…''

''Magic?'' Willow asked, exposing her neck to Tara when she turned her neck. She let out a moan when Tara started to kiss her neck.

In that moment, Faith couldn't find the right words to say. Her brain was scrambled and her moans were throaty and raw. Her body was working on pure animal instinct as she thrust back and forth, pumping her cocks in them. It was weird to think of her shaft in a plural way. But, it was worth it to experience this. Her balls were hitting Tara and her hips crashed against Willow's ass hard, causing her cheeks to jiggle upon impact. Faith didn't realize she was going overboard her strength on them, but to her surprise, Willow and Tara didn't complain. They let her go all out on them, pounding them as the bed creaked and bounced under them.

Faith didn't know where to keep her hands. She massaged Willow's, kneading the soft cheeks and dragging her nails across the soft skin. She then brought them underneath to grope Tara's smooth legs, making them both moan. Her double cock drilled into them repeatedly, reaching deeper and deeper as she moved her hips in a more deliberate fashion. She had quickly gotten used to fucking them with two cocks in the best way. Willow and Tara were crying out with pleasure against each other's lips, hugging each other and turning into quivering messes, just like Faith wanted.

The pleasure was quickly getting the better of Faith. She could feel a tension building up inside of her. She cursed herself, wanting to hold out for as long as possible, but even her slayer stamina was nothing to this new sensation. She was right on top of Willow now, fucking her from behind and pushing her down onto her girlfriend. They didn't seem to mind though, in fact, Tara tried to reach around and hug Faith too, pulling them all together so their bodies were rubbing against each other. Faith's breasts brushed against Willow's back while the witches boobs were rubbing together. Faith's cocks twitched at the same time. They were both going to get the same treatment.

''Fuck, I'm cumming!'' Faith grunted, placing her hands on both of them and pushing as far as she could inside them both. Willow and Tara screamed as their juices drenched Faith's cocks, making it easier for her to slip inside them both so that they could feel everything.

Faith nearly collapsed on top of them when she let loose and exploded inside both of them at the same time. She quaked, her hips jerking uncontrollably as she fired double the amount of cum inside them. She didn't pull out, making sure she gave them every last drop before she could no longer support herself. The three women fell onto the bed and rolled side by side.

''Oh wow.'' Tara moaned, echoing their feelings.

Willow smiled. ''That worked better than planned.''

''No kidding, you two know your stuff.'' Faith admitted.

Willow and Tara were too tired to rub it in Faith's face. They were just satisfied by the fact they were all satisfied. The couple stared at each other, smiling at a job well done and shared one last loving kiss with each other.

''You know,'' Faith panted. ''Aside from the magic double cock, sex with you two is still pretty vanilla.''

''Keep talking and we'll handcuff you to the bed again.''

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I TRUST YOU ALL ARE SAFE AND WELL AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS NEW STORY. IT IS ONE THAT I HAVE BEEN PLANNING FOR A WHILE AND EVEN THOUGH HALF OF IT WAS WRITING WHEN I WAS ILL, I'M STILL OKAY WITH HOW IT TURNED OUT AND I HOPE YOU FOUND SOMETHING TO ENJOY IN HERE.**

**IF YOU'RE NEW TO MY STORIES, WELCOME. I HAVE A LIST ON MY PROFILE WITH WHAT I'VE GOT IN STORE NEXT, AS WELL AS A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PAGE TO DECIDE ON MY NEXT BIG PROJECT IF YOU'D LIKE TO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE.**

**STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
